


Through the Doorway

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: An unforeseen conversation between Niles and Lilith on Thanksgiving night brings something surprising and truly wonderful. (Episode: "The Apparent Trap")





	Through the Doorway

Oblivious to the creases in his slacks and royal blue dress shirt, Niles laid on his brother's bed, his hand aching from the maneuvers required to save his life. If he hadn't asked his young nephew Freddy to teach him how to play the ridiculous game, he wouldn't be lying here now, on Thanksgiving night, trying desperately to escape from the virtual room. He was almost to the door when he heard a knock… on the door.

Well that was odd. What could possibly-

The knocking came again, bringing him back to reality and he resumed playing his game. "Go away, I still have two more lives left!" he shouted to the closed door, determined to succeed at finding cybernetic freedom. "It's not your turn yet!"

"It's me, Lilith! Open up!"

"Go away!" He yelled again, groaning at the familiar sound of the blood curling scream, signaling the end of his electronic life. "Now look what you've done! This had better be good!"

The door opened, revealing his ex-sister in law. Her hair fell onto her shoulders making her seem almost pretty. If only her demeanor matched her appearance. "Niles, I need to talk to you."

In response, he rolled his eyes with annoyance, but without being asked, she sat down on the bed next to him, annoying him even further. Keeping his gaze focused on the television set, he continued to maneuver his way out of the room. If only he could get out of the real room, not just the virtual one.

She stared at him for so long that he put the game controller down and gave her his undivided attention. "All right, what's this about?"

"We should close the door."

His eyes widened. "Wh-why can't we leave it open?"

"I think it's best if it's closed."

He watched, terrified as she closed the door and then sat beside him. Dear God, he knew he should have locked the door. There was no telling what she was up to. And now the suspense was killing him. "All right, what's this about?"

"It's about an attraction that I thought was over but now I'm beginning to think that maybe it's not."

Niles cringed. She couldn't possibly be insinuating- "This is where in my dreams I try to run but can't." he mumbled.

She stared at him, incredulous. "This isn't about you, you ego maniac! This is about Frasier! I think he wants us together!"

Niles began to feel sick. "He knows how I feel about you!"

"NOT US! FRASIER AND I!" Lilith shouted, startling him. But the relief he felt was massive.

"Oh, well, I-."

She threw her hands up in exasperation and began pacing the room. "You know what? It's pointless to even try talking to you about this! And you of all people should understand where I'm coming from!"

"Well, just because I'm a psychiatrist like Frasier and yourself doesn't mean that I have any clue what-."

"For God's sake Niles, I'm talking about Daphne!"

He swallowed hard. "D-Daphne? I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't! Despite what you think of me and what I think of you, we both know I'm not dense! I know that you're in love with Daphne Moon!"

Niles clinched his teeth. "Damn him!"

"Who?"

"Frasier! I tell him something in complete confidence and he betrays my trust!"

"Frasier didn't tell me a thing! You just did."

"Well, that's… preposterous! I'm not-."

"Your nose is bleeding! That's a sure sign of lying!"

He sniffled, grabbing his handkerchief and pressed it under his nose. "All right, fine! I love her! I've loved her since the day I met her! But that doesn't mean-."

"Then you know how I feel."

"H-how could I possibly-."

"I can't even believe I'm sharing this with you, but every time I think about Frasier, my heart does this funny little flip. I thought it was indigestion but after taking sixteen antacids, the feeling is still there! And the feeling is the same as the one I experienced when Frasier and I first met. I haven't experienced the feeling in years and I don't know what it means."

"Well, it probably means-."

"What happens when you think about Daphne?"

He looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Does your heart rate quicken, does your skin feel warm… especially your face? Does a feeling of longing run through you like nothing you've ever known?"  
Niles sighed deeply, feeling as though he might sink through the floor with need for his angel. "Yes…"

"All right then, what should I do about it? Should I confront him? I know we're divorced and we definitely didn't end our marriage on a good note. But Frasier's been in Seattle a long time. Things are different now. We're different. You know what? I should talk to him, shouldn't I? Get my feelings out into the open."

"Well…"

"What attracted you to Daphne anyway? She's not at all your type."

He hung his head low, hating to be reminded of that fact. The realization that he could never have her stung. "I know… but I just can't help myself. From the moment I first saw her, folding laundry in the living room. I was… completely enchanted. "He smiled, lost in his thoughts that took him back in time. "She was… she wore slim black pants, black shoes that looked like ballet shoes…"

"Flats, Niles." Lilith corrected. "They're called ballet flats."

"Right… ballet flats. Um, she wore a white t-shirt and a denim shirt over that which hung almost to her knees. Her hair fell down her back in waves and her eyes just… they drew me in with their chocolate brown hue. But the moment she shook my hand in greeting, her perfume wafted in my direction and my life was changed forever."

"So it was love at first sight."

"I never believed in it. With Maris our attraction took a long time. But with Daphne-."

Amazingly Lilith smiled. "Well, for what it's worth, thanks, Niles. I know you aren't fond of me and I know you're disgusted by the idea-dare I say the words-of my becoming your sister-in-law again."

"It's fine, Lilith. If you and Frasier are meant to be then I hope it works out for you. I just want Frasier to be happy."

"So do I."

"But Lilith, take things slow, okay? Don't rush into anything."

"Food for thought."

Alone in Frasier's room, he sighed deeply, trying to return his attention to the silly video game. But thoughts of the woman he loved made it impossible. Damn, why was he such a coward? Why could he admit his feelings to his brother's ex-wife but not to the woman he loved so deeply? If he were only honest about his feelings, he would know… even if she rejected him, he would know if they were meant to be. But now… And what possessed Lilith to confide in him? He'd loathed the woman ever since she'd burst out laughing in the middle of his wedding vows to Maris and he'd never forgiven her, even with Maris in his past. Now he was even more depressed than before.

A soft knock on the door startled him and he quickly resumed playing his video game. "Lilith I don't want to talk to you anymore, so just go away!"

The door opened and he looked up sharply, his heart skipping a beat. "Daphne…."

Like a warm summer breeze she swept into the room and he rose to his feet, his knees somewhat wobbly.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

"What are you doing here? I thought-."

She smiled warmly, melting his heart. "I know. I had made other plans but I decided to stay here tonight. As long as it's okay with you and your brother."

He couldn't help but smile. "Of course it's okay. But-."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought we should talk. Is that all right?"

His eyes moved up and down her angelic form, noticing not for the first time how beautiful she was in her flowered dress. "Of course it's all right." He gestured to the bed. "Have a seat."

She did as he asked, looking at him with worry in her eyes. Something must be terribly wrong and immediately his heart went out to her. "What's wrong?"

"Dr. Crane I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm afraid that I was eavesdropping on your conversation with Lilith."

He looked up sharply, his heart beating faster. "Y-you were?"

"Not intentionally of course. And I'm sorry for overhearing any of it. You see, I was just passing by to put some shirts in your father's room and I heard me name."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Daphne. I-."

She took his hand, smiling when his breath caught in his throat. "Did you really mean what you said?"

He swallowed hard, his heart beating so rapidly now that he was sure she could hear it. "Um…"

She moved closer and squeezed his hand. "About my eyes and that I'm beautiful?"

"Oh…"

She cradled his face in her hands and smiled, her eyes glistening with tears. "That's lovely. I'm so flattered, Dr. Crane. And about the other things you said? Did you mean them? That you're in love with me?"

He stared into her eyes and knew that he couldn't lie to her. And he no longer cared if she rejected him. She knew how he felt and there was no denying his feelings, nor could he hide them. "Yes..." was the only thing he could say.

She smiled, the tears trickling down her cheeks and she made no effort to brush them away. "I love you too, Dr. Crane. But as a friend."

Deflated, he lowered his head. "Right… Well, I suppose friends are important."

Her hand still on his chin, she gently tilted his face toward hers. "It's not a rejection, I promise. And I do love you, Dr. Crane. You're sweet, kind and loving and you're always there for me. I can't thank you enough. There's no denying that I've been lonely which is why I made plans for tonight. But Now I'm so glad that I canceled them. I'd much rather be here with you… and your family."

He smiled shyly, feeling like a little boy. "Thank you, Daphne. I'm glad-."

Her lips were on his, kissing him softly but she drew back before he was ready. However he didn't dare ask her to continue, even while his heart protested.

"I'm glad, too. Thank you, Dr. Crane. And you were right."

"About what?"

"What you said to Lilith. This is new for both of us and I think it's best if we take things slowly. We don't even have to tell your father and brother right away. We can wait a while."

"No, Daphne. They should be told. After all, they've known how I've felt about you for a long time. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you how I felt."

She hugged him warmly, affording him a whiff of her heavenly scent. "It was worth waiting for, Dr. Crane. We'll tell your father and brother after the holiday, but would it be all right if we kept it to ourselves for a few days?"

"That sounds wonderful."

She laughed and kissed him again. "I'm glad. And I know I didn't mention it before but you look very handsome tonight, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you, Daphne. You're stunning."

The compliment earned him another kiss. "I'll never tire of hearing those words. You always say the most perfect things. Happy Thanksgiving, Dr.-."

"Niles, please."

She kissed him again, a real kiss that he felt throughout his body and he held her closer to keep from fainting, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And yet he was.

It was a wonderful dream come true, accompanied by her voice that was like music to his ears.

Happy Thanksgiving Niles."

THE END


End file.
